In some still cameras and a variety of other imaging apparatus, for example, an interchangeable lens that functions as a lens barrel is detachable from an apparatus body.
In an interchangeable lens of this type, a lens drive unit having a variety of gears moves lenses in the interchangeable lens in the optical axis direction for focusing and zooming. For example, in some interchangeable lenses, autofocusing is performed based on a drive force of a drive motor, and manual focusing is performed based on operation performed on a manual operation section (see JP-A-6-11636, for example).
In the imaging apparatus described in JP-A-6-11636, manual focusing is performed by manually rotating operation of a manual operation ring, and autofocusing and manual focusing are performed without any operation member for switching the focusing between the autofocusing and the manual focusing.